thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chased (OUA)
'Chased '''is the mid-season premier of Season 2 of Once Upon an Apocalypse. It was written by JTheAlphabetBoy and developed by JTheAlphabetBoy. Synopsis ''Anne's secret gets out, forcing her to flee from them. The group discovers something grisly about their missing member. Plot Beth is writing in her diary, a voice over is heard of her writing. We see they got the infected out of the yard and sealed the gate up, buried Connor and Mike has healed, but won't speak to Lily; Same with Marie to Mitchell. She thinks everything will be alright. Paul is with Marcus and Max, Max wanting to talk to them about something. He points out there was blood on the door as if Connor was trying to get back in. Paul asks if he thinks someone pushed him out and Max says yes. Mike hears them and storms to Jack, blaming him. Polly tells him to back off, as does Wendy. Mike starts yelling, causing a scene. He tries to grab Jack when Wendy grabs him, making him hit her and send her down. Ciara goes to her aid before punching Mike to the ground. Jack asks why he thought he did it, to which Benji says they don't know them that well. Max points out there was blood on a sink, his jacket next to it. Jack says he lost it, Anne feeling guilty. Jay says they should send them out, Nina glaring at him. "Jesus, who are you right now?" She asks angrily, standing in front of him. Wendy, Ciara, Beth, Richard and Grant try separating them from Jack and Polly when Anne yells it was her. She admits to killing Connor. Wendy asks why and she said he made her feel weak. "I was sick of it." Beth walks to her and hugs her, saying it's okay. Mike angrily says they should kill her instead. Wendy, with tears in her eyes, yells, "Anne, RUN!" Before jumping on her dad, knocking him down. Anne bolts for the gate, Marcus, Mike and Benji chasing after her. Beth says they need to help her, Cole, Richard, Michelle, Nina and Paul running to save her. Anne is running through the woods when she hides behind some brush. She notices some blood in the trail before her and sees a shirt. She recognizes it to be Tyler's before she is grabbed and shoved against a tree. She screams as Marcus and Benji hold her and Mike holds a knife to her throat. He demands to know if she killed Tyler, to which she says no before screaming for help. Paul and the others arrive and demand him to stop. As they confront each other, Michelle hears movement in the woods and an arrow flies out, hitting her in the eye. Drake emerges with a bow and arrow, smiling. "I was going to try killing all of you, but," He said, walking around them. "You're already killing yourselves." Cole recognizes him and asks where Kitty is, which he laughs at. Mike asks about Tyler and Drake says they don't have him, but "he's probably been eaten." He then leaves, taking his arrow from the dead Michelle's eye. Beth sobs over Michelle's body when Benji walks to her. She slaps him, telling him he shouldn't have pointed fingers. He backs away, Paul glaring at Mike, Marcus and Benji. He tells them they can't come back to camp and told their families they won't be returning. Marcus begs for Nina to help, which she denies. The three walk off. Anne thanks Paul but he silences her, telling her she can't come back either. Anne panics, saying she'll die but Paul tells her to go. He soon pulls a pistol on her and demands her to leave and she runs away, crying. The group return and start digging a hole for Michelle's body. Jack and Polly are talking about how Drake is in control now. Maggie approaches them, saying she knows who they are. Jack's radio goes off and the three hear Karen, who says, "William's been killed. Drake's in charge and he's running the camp into the ground. We need help." The three look to each other with shock. Co-Stars *Bailee Madison - Brianna O'Connor *Ian Harding - Drake *Meagan Martin - Maggie *Chandler Riggs - Aaron Uncredited *Michelle Ang - Karen (Voice Only) Deaths *Michelle Cranston Trivia *Last appearance of Michelle Cranston. *As of this episode, Anne Dawson, Mike O'Connor, Benjamin Watson and Marcus are sent away for murder and attempted murder. It is confirmed they would return in episode 9. *Drake's Bow and Arrow is the signature weapon to a new character who is introduced in Episode 9. *Jack and Polly are said to join the group in fighting Drake's group. Category:Once Upon an Apocalypse Category:Episodes